Starlight Draft
Synopsis for Mothering Invention We open with a small town in the American southwest... quiet, ordinary. Then, suddenly, a facility starts blaring some alarms. Inside, three scientists urgently press buttons on a keypad. Scientist #1: If we open this door... we'll unleash it! Scientist #2: !@#$ that! The police can take care of this, the army can take care of this, the goddamn Contender can take care of this! I'm not dying here. Scientist #1: I can't let you do this-- Scientist #2: !@#$ off! The second scientist whirls around and hits the first scientist over the head with a piece of equipment. Scientist #3 watches, trembling. Scientist #3: H-hurry! We hear growling off-panel. The second scientist returns to the keypad, and, finally, the door opens. Scientist #2: Come on, come on! We see the two scientists emerge from the facility, running into some pedestrians strolling along. Pedestrian: Hey, watch it-- Scientist #3: Run! Everyone run! Pedestrian: Why? What's-- A group of silhouettes appear at the edge of the facility. The pedestrians start screaming and running too. We finally see what's emerging... a group of zombified scientists and security guards, toxic fluid leakingt out of their orifices. They snarl at the "camera" and then we cut to a black page. Search & Salvage, Part One: Mothering Invention We cut to the FlyCo building Team Starlight escaped in Arc One. Inside, Team Starlight is sitting in a small room, surrounded by guards. Dr. Shropp and the mysterious man from the end of the arc stand together at the front of the room, in front of a high-tech projector. Cad (Narration): Here we are. Back where everything started. Prisoners again. He glances around slyly at the exits, both guarded. Cad: At least, I think that's what's happening... We move over to Parker, who is smushed next to Hunter. Parker: Oh God, it's so obvious. I'm going to say something and it's going to be obvious. Stay calm. Stay calm. You've got this. Hunter: How do we get out of here? There has to be a way... And then to Eliza, whose hands are in tight fists. Eliza: We'll get out of here, we'll get out of this... And finally to Nala, who is studying her nail polish. Nala: Maybe a black would be better next time? Mysterious Man: Ahem. Team Starlight looks up at the man at the front of the room. He smiles. Mysterious Man: I'm sure the lot of you are wondering why you've been kidnapped. Parker: Um, because you're evil? Mysterious Man: We're a corporation. We can't be evil. Nala: Sweetie, I say this as a rich person: Corporations are inherently evil. Hunter: Pretty much. Parker: Yeah, I see it. Dr. Shropp: I told you they wouldn't listen. Mysterious Man: Well, you did kidnap them. Dr. Shropp: Corporate gave me permission. Mysterious Man: yes, we did, but that doesn't mean they don't have a reason not to trust us. He clears his throat. Mysterious Man: The fact is...Team Starlight... we need your help. The Team exchanges looks. Hunter: With what? Underpaying your employees? Eliza: Ignoring climate change? Nala: Removing the headphone jack on devices that really do need headphone jacks? Dr. Shropp: *Tired* They really are teenagers. Mysterious Man: You kids are right about one thing... what's happening is our fault. We begin a montage of images that reflect what the mysterious man is saying. Mysterious Man: A project of ours in West Bend, New Mexico, has gone horribly wrong. A contagion has been unleashed upon the town, one that is turning the citizens into violent monsters. For the moment, we've contained the damage to the edges of the county. However, it's only a matter of time until the chaos trickles out. Cad: So what do you want from us? Mysterious Man: You're the only superhero we have access to, and we need supernatural aid if we hope to ever distribute the cure. Hunter: There's a cure? Mysterious Man: Yes... but it's in the facility where the disease was first unleashed. Hunter: So... Ground Zero. The cure is in Ground Zero. Mysterious Man: Essentially. Nala: Why should we help you? Mysterious Man: Why wouldn't you? It's your world too, and if the contagion spreads... Nala: ...Hrm. Team Starlight turns to look at Cad. Cad: What? Nala: ...Ugly suit is right. They need our help. Cad: How do we know this isn't a trap? Mysterious Man: We don't... but you're a superhero, are you not? Hunter: Well... Parker: Debatable... Cad glares at them, and they give reluctant smiles. Cad: Fine. I'm in. Nala: You mean we're in. Cad: I'm not putting you all in danger. Dr. Shropp: We'll need Starlight, obviously. And Hunter Keyes, to help him distribute the cure. You may pick one more to provide-- Parker: I'll do it. Nala and Eliza: What?!!! Parker: You snooze, you lose. I want to help. Dr. Shropp: Fine. You are the three who will go into West Bend. Nala: Excuse me? Eliza: This is unfair. Nala: And sexist. Eliza: Yeah, seriously. Hunter leans into the girls. Hunter: Guys, if this is a trap... we'll need you. The girls exchange a look. Nala: Hrm. Fine. Eliza: But we don't like this. Dr. Shropp: And you think we do? Nala: Fair point. Team Starlight says their goodbyes, and then Cadmus, Hunter, and Parker get on a plane. Nala: This is going to end terribly. Eliza: Oh, for sure. We cut ahead a few hours. Cadmus, Parker, and Hunter are now dressed in strange suits, along with Dr. Shropp and several security guards. Parker: I feel ridiculous. Hunter: You feel ridiculous? Dude, you're ripped. You look good in anything. Parker: Oh! Um. *Blushes* Cool, bro. Hunter gives Parker a weird look and turns away. Parker goes red. Cad sits in a seat at the back of the bus, thinking. Cad: Maybe this is a bad idea. But then again, I have to try. The bus grows closer to the town in the distance. Out of the window, shambling humans dripping with goo can be seen. There's no sign of survivors. Cad: After all, if this is the--" The bus explodes. Next: Crash and Burn!